


Let Me Try

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: When you let it slip to Steve that no one has ever made you cum, he decides to take it into his own hands.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Let Me Try

What had started out as an innocent movie night at your neighbour, Steve’s place, had quickly turned into the two of you getting tipsy off of beers while shitty romcoms play on the TV in front of you. 

“Want another one?” You ask as you get up from the couch, wobbling slightly as you make your way over to the fridge. Steve looks at you, mulling over his words, “I’m good, I can already feel the hangover.” He laughs as you join him. 

“You’re probably right.” You say as you grab two bottles of water from the fridge instead, tossing one to Steve. He manages to catch, barely as it falls into his lap. You join him back on the couch, your legs fallings into his lap. 

You had known Steve Rogers for almost 3 years now. What started out as a friendly neighbour interaction had led to the two of you becoming almost inseparable. 

There was no denying that Steve was attractive, it also didn’t help that you would sometimes stumble into him after his run. Sweaty, panting, wearing his signature smirk. You had learned to both love and hate that smirk of his, knowing what it did to you. 

You would flirt back and forth, teasing each other on various things but you never had the courage to do anything about the feelings you had been harbouring for him. 

You’d seen him with his fair share of women in the span of three years, hell even you’ve had your fair share of partners. You were only human and that meant drunk nights inevitably that led to awkward one night stands as you grabbed your mail while Steve awkwardly hugged his latest conquest goodbye. 

“What’s her name?” You asked when she was out of earshot. Steve gave you a somewhat pained smile as he bit his lip. “Oh my God, you don’t remember do you?” You barked out a laugh as he tried to bite back his. 

“Oh c’mon you know how bad I am with names.” He defended as you just shot him a disapproving look. No matte what your feelings towards Steve might be, you were friends first. 

So here you were, giggling about something Steve had mispronounced as his hands aimlessly massaged your calves. The sound of Steve’s phone chiming brought you both back down to Earth. 

Steve looked at his phone, grimacing at whatever had popped up on the screen. “What is it?” You asked, a little concerned. Steve just shrugged, tossing his phone to the end of the couch as he did so. 

“It’s nothin’, just this girl.” He said, trailing off at the end as you felt that familiar pang of jealously hit your chest. “Is little Stevie gonna score tonight?” You joked, trying to play off what you were feeling deep down inside. 

Steve scoffed, “not in a million years,” he replied as your eyebrows shot up in surprise. Steve read your face, a soft smile appearing on his lips. “I’m havin’ a good time with you.” He said simply and the feeling of jealously was soon replaced with warmth. 

“Well at least you’ve got options.” You said, pulling your legs from Steve’s lap to stretch. Steve gave you a questioning look. “[Y/N] you have like, three guys hitting on you every time we go to the bar.” Steve reminded you as you just rolled your eyes. 

“It’s not that per say.” You told him, instantly regretting your choice of words. He looked even more confused, leaning in closer to you. “Then what is it?” He asked as you refused to make eye contact with him. 

You had tugged your bottom lip between your lip, chewing on it as you tried to find an answer somewhere in your brain. “It’s embarrassing, okay? So let’s just drop it.” You finally said as you got up to clean up the beer bottles scattered on the coffee table. 

You felt Steve’s hand wrap around your wrist gently, “oh no, I am not letting you off the hook.” Steve chuckled as he pulled you back down onto the couch. You groaned, but let him pull you down. 

“Spit it out.” Steve said with a smile as you rolled your eyes at his persistence. “You’re so annoying, you know that?” You mocked him jokingly as he tutted you. “Uh uh, no changing the topic.” 

You sighed, your hands immediately going to fidget with one of the decorative pillows. Your legs were semi-tangled with Steve’s, something that had become second nature every time you had hung out with him. It was comforting at this point, to feel the weight of his limbs against yours. 

“Okay, but you promise you can’t laugh?” You asked, holding out your pinky for him. He playfully rolled his eyes but locked his pinky with yours, “I promise.” 

You took a deep breath, regretting ever even opening your mouth in the first place. Here goes nothing, you thought. 

“It’s just that,” you hesitantly began, trying to find the right words. “No guy has ever been able to make me…” You trailed off, daringly meeting Steve’s eyes. He was solely focused on you, a small crease forming in between his eyebrows. 

“Orgasm.” You finally spit out, visibly cringing at your word choice. Steve looked at you with confusion and you had wondered if you said those words aloud. 

“So you’re telling me,” he finally opened his mouth to say something. “That no one has ever made you come?” His words came out like a question and all you could do was nod your head in response. 

“I know, I know it’s so embarrassing.” You groan as you fall back onto the couch. Steve’s hands were on your wrists once again, pulling you up so you were sitting again. 

“That’s fucked up.” Steve said as you shot him a glare as he realized how he came off. His eyes widened, “no, no, no, that’s not what I meant.” He chuckled nervously, but you couldn’t help but crack a small smile. 

He took a deep breath. “So no one’s really?” 

“Nope.” 

He looked at you. 

“Can you do it yourself?” He asked nervously as you laughed. 

“Yes, Steve. I can make myself come.” You said, the beers you had consumed less than half an hour ago making you feel light and carefree. That’s when you noticed that Steve’s hands were still on your arms. 

“I’m sorry to say this but, you have terrible taste in men.” He smirked, laughing when you broke out in laughter. “You’re telling me this?” You questioned as you felt his hands move to yours. 

Your fingers instinctively went to intertwine with his as he brought you closer to him. The air around you suddenly felt hot, heavy with lust as you looked back up to Steve. 

“Can I try?” 

His words came out in a soft whisper as his eyes searched yours. Your heart skipped a beat at his words. A million thoughts raced through your head, a million thoughts and they were all about him. 

“Yes.” 

That was all he needed before he pulled you onto his lap, lips crashing over yours. The kiss was hot, messy, and needy. There was nothing soft about as your teeth clashed against his, his tongue tasting yours. 

“Bedroom.” Was the only thing you were able to mumble out as you pulled away to catch your breath. Steve got the message, pulling you back into his lips as he carried you into his bedroom. You were on the bed seconds later, already pulling your shirt over your head. 

“Slow down there darlin’, what’s the rush?” Steve taunted and oh God was his voice enough to give you shivers. It was much lower and raspier as he snaked his hands up your shirt. 

His fingers traced until they landed just above your ribcage, Steve’s eyebrow quirking up. “No bra?” He thought aloud. “Where’s the fun in that?” You said, deciding to flirt back and he let out a groan. 

“I like how you think, baby girl.” He chuckled lowly, the pet name sending shocks all the way down to your core as heat pooled in your panties. His fingers were swift, teasing your nipple as his body hovered over yours. 

Never had a man paid so much attention to your nipple and you couldn’t wait for what Steve had in store. You squirmed underneath his touch, wanting more friction between the two of you. Steve’s hips bore down into yours instinctively as he let out a moan into your skin. 

Steve’s lips had made their way down until they were resting just above the band of your leggings. His bright blue eyes looked up at yours, his beard scratching you lightly. He hooked his fingers under the fabric, pulling it down until he tossed them somewhere in the room. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked as he covered your body with his again. You nodded, “yeah.” You let out a weak chuckle as he smiled down at you. He caught your lips in a quick peck before he let one hand trail down to your clothed core. 

“If you don’t like what I’m doing, I want you to tell me okay?” Steve said, meeting your eyes again and you nodded. Next his smile was replaced with a cheeky smirk. “And if you like what I’m doing, I’m definitely gonna need you to tell me.” You rolled your eyes playfully, going to open your mouth to tease back but it was replaced with a moan. 

Steve’s fingers slipped under your panties, sliding through your folds as you arched your body against his. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Steve hissed as you bucked your hips up towards his fingers that were now working your clit slowly. His fingers left your core far too soon for your liking as you let out a whimper. 

You watched as Steve stripped until he was just in his boxers, the bulge impressive as you tried your best not to stare. He was hovering over your body soon after, lips on yours as his hips ground against yours. 

Your body felt like it was on fire, Steve’s lips wandering down your neck down to your chest and back to your clothed pussy. He pressed open mouthed kisses to each thigh, teasing you before placing one right over clit. 

“Steve, please—I need you,” you breathed heavy as his dark cerulean eyes met yours. He didn’t say anything, the smirk on his lips was more than enough as he hooked his fingers under your panties. He pulled them down agonizingly slow until they were around your ankles. 

With a kiss to your calf, Steve finally pulled them off and threw them behind him. “Can you scoot up, get comfortable?” Steve asked in a soft voice as you were entranced with his actions, doing exactly what he asked. “How do you feel?” Steve asked in a whisper as you tried to clench your thighs together. 

“Good, really good.” You said breathlessly in response as you swallowed thickly. The room was dim, dark even as the only thing that illuminated you and Steve was the moonlight streaming in through his windows. “Good,” he hummed, “just relax, sweetheart.” He said as he saw how on edge you were. 

Acting as if it wasn’t his fault. 

He settled between your legs again, feeling his hot breath against your heat as you leaned your head against Steve’s pillows—the scent of him washing over you as his tongue darted between your folds unannounced. 

You arched your back off the bed in response, a strangled moan escaping your lips. “Eyes on me sweetheart, I gotta see you,” Steve’s low voice brought your eyes to his, the sight of him between your legs being engrained in your mind. 

“Fuck,” profanities were the only thing coming to your mind as you watched Steve work your clit as his fingers curled inside of you. “Right there—fuck right there,” you moaned, grabbing the bedsheets under you as you writhed underneath him. 

You were dizzy as he worked you closer to your orgasm, your walls clenching around his fingers. “Are you close?” He hummed against your clit as you nodded, “so close.” You answered and that was enough for him to stop everything. 

“What the fuck?” You said, looking at him in disbelief as he just winked. His lips were wet with your slick as he hovered back over you, pressing his lips against yours. You relaxed back into the pillows again, tasting yourself on his lips as you pulled him closer against you. 

His hips bore into yours making you twitch at the sudden contact. He shuffled through his nightstand table for a condom, finally finding one as he stepped out of his boxers. You choked slightly on air as you saw his hard cock spring free. 

Steve was loving every second of his, the way you were practically putty in his hands. You watched as he rolled the condom of his cock, climbing back on the bed with you. “You still want this?” He asked, his hands on your hips as you smirked. 

“Well you still haven’t made me cum,” you retorted and that made him snap as he pulled you down until your hips were angled up on his thighs. “Yet,” he growled as a reminder before he sank into you. 

He stretched you like no one else before making you whimper before he bottomed out. You tried to move your hips but Steve kept them steady as he thrust into you with force, the bed shaking underneath the two of you. 

“God you’re so fucking tight, you feel so good sweetheart, so good.” Steve praised as you squeaked as his thumb found your clit again, working it in tight circles. The angle of this position made it so he hit your g-spot with each thrust. 

Your previously denied orgasm building much faster as your walls fluttered around Steve’s cock. “That’s right baby girl, you’re gonna cum. Cum all over my fucking cock,” the second those words left Steve’s mouth was when your orgasm washed over you. 

Steve’s hips stuttered as he came soon after, his head falling into the crook of your neck as he bit down on your shoulder. Aftershocks ran through your body as Steve moved inside of you, your heart racing feeling as if your entire world had been flipped upside down. 

“So,” Steve looked down at you as you found the strength to open your eyes. “Wanna tell me how no one’s ever made you cum?” He cocked an eyebrow as you playfully rolled your eyes as he discarded the now used condom. 

“Maybe if you didn’t already have a God complex,” you scoffed, but there were no rude intentions in your tone. You sat up, groaning at the slight ache between your thighs. “Looks like I already got my answer,” Steve smirked as he clambered back into the bed. 

“Where are you goin’?” Steve asked as you went to grab for your clothes, stopping in confusion. “I uh, home?” You said unsure of your answer as Steve chuckled. “Get back in the bed,” Steve said gently and a swarm of butterflies in your stomach let loose. 

You were thankful for the low light of the bedroom, willing the stupid grin on your face to go away as you got under the covers. “I’m not letting you go, I hope you know that.” Steve whispered, attempting to push your hair out of your eyes, but just getting his fingers stuck in a knot. 

You winced, chuckling at his sorry eyes before closing the gap between the two of you. “Don’t ever let go then, Steve.”


End file.
